


Unborn (Justin Bieber)

by BieberManiaXoXo



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Bieber, Breakup, F/M, Forgiveness, Justin - Freeform, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BieberManiaXoXo/pseuds/BieberManiaXoXo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylee Is with the most amazing guy she has ever dated.. But what happens when she finds out he is Bipolar and she also finds out she is pregnant. Will she be able to tell him without the fear of him getting mad or can she find the courage to tell him straight up? She has to tell him her secret of their Child that is Unborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unborn (Justin Bieber)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story and tell me what you think in the comments section please I would really appreciate it !

Jaylee's P.O.V  
"Jay!" I yell out from 'our' bedroom. "What!" He yells back, I keep rummaging through my closet. "Have you seen my blue converse!?" I half ask, half yell. "Nope sorry babe!" He yells back. I growl in frustration. I can never find shit around here because Justin doesn't like to put his fucking shit away! I search around the room now and it turns out they were under a pile of Justin's dirty clothes. I groan and quickly grab my showering things and head for the bathroom. I jump into the shower.. well not literally because then I would fall but you know what I mean! I quickly shampoo my hair and wash my body. I get out and dry off, I decide to wear [this](http://www.polyvore.com/jaylee/set?id=105411801). As I'm putting on my jeans I notice they are tighter then usual. I furrow my eyebrows trying to get the button to close. Ugh! It wont close! I pull the jeans up a little higher and finally manage to close the button. Man I thought I was going to spend all day on the damn thing. I decide to just throw my hair into a sloppy bun today. Eh. Got no one to impress. Ding! Ding! Ding! I hear my phone. I grab it and it is a text from my mom.  
 _Mom- Hey sweetie! Would you and Justin mind coming to lunch later? Noon?_  
I reply and set my phone down.  
    _Me- I wouldnt mind I'll have to see about Justin though._  
I dont even blink before she responds.  
 _Mom- Ok let me know! Love you._  
   _Me- Love you too._  
I put my phone in my pocket and head downstairs. "Hey JuJu!" I exclaim once I walk into the kitchen. I see Justin making breakfast in some sweatpants that are dangerously low. Mmmm! "Hey babe." He says focusing on his pancakes. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. "How did I get so lucky to have a man like you?" I whisper in his back. He turns around and lifts my head up, "Baby you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. No one can replace you." He says looking me dead in the eyes. I feel my eyes water and I give him a tight squeeze. "Now do you want some pancakes?" He asks. I nod my head and grab some plates. We eat in silence and I do the dishes since he cooked. "Hey Justin do you wanna have lunch with my mom later?" I ask drying the last dish. "Sorry babe I'm going over to hang out with Chaz and Ryan today." He apologizes. I sigh "I didn't know your friends were more important then wanting to make a good impression on my mom." "Jaylee I'm not talking about this now drop it!" He warns. I roll my eyes "Whatever Justin you always get your fucking way." I mumble. I feel my whole body be whipped around, Justin's in my face in an instant. " I said I dont want to talk about it!" He hisses in my face, I can see. I'm scared and startled by this side of him he has only been like this a few times but it has been happening more frequently. I tuck my head down so he cant see my tear filled eyes and I rip my body away from him to go to the living room. I sit down and turn on the TV. Nothing good was on... of course. I whip out my phone and log into Facebook. I scroll through my news feed until one article catches my eye specifically from my rival Mia Michelle. 'Hey everybody! Mia Michelle here telling you to come to my party this weekend! Hope you can make it.... With- Justin Bieber, Hayden Constaro and 67 others.' Really!? And he didnt even tell me? Oh wait till I get a piece of his ass!


End file.
